Amigos
by selenaya
Summary: Naruto y Gaara tienen una pequeña charla antes de la última fase del examen de chunin. ¿Que pasara?


Hola, se que tengo algunos fics a medias.

Este lo tenia dando vueltas por mi cabeza des de hace tiempo.

Es el primer fanfiction que hago de esta serie, espero que os guste.

* * *

Naruto salió a dar una vuelta por la villa.

Aún quedaba un rato hasta que comenzara la última parte del examen de chunin.

Al dar la vuelta a una de las esquinas se topó con un pelirrojo, aunque estaba de espaladas su presencia daba tanto miedo que le hizo estremecer-se.

Intentó dar media vuelta he irse de puntillas sin que se diera cuenta.

\- _Como este me vea estoy muerto_ – pensó.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto el ojiverde con su fría voz parándose aun de espaldas.

Naruto se quedó congelado del susto pero logro recomponerse.

\- Si no quieres decirme nada me voy- y empezó a andar de nuevo.

Naruto no sabía que hacer, realmente sí que quería hablar con él, pero tenía miedo de decir algo que le enfadara,¿ y si le atacaba?, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para ganar-lo.

Respiro hondo y saco fuerzas.

\- Espera… - dijo extendiendo la mano como si quisiera alcanzar-le.

\- Que quieres? – volvió a preguntar.

El pelirojo estaba sorprendido de su propio comportamiento. Normalmente el no actuaba a sin, nunca quería hablar con nadie, pero de alguna forma quería saber lo que el rubio quería decirle. Sentía cierta curiosidad por él.

\- _Que raro pensaba que me atacaría con su arena o algo a sin_ – pensó Naruto imaginándose siendo perseguido por un dragón de arena escupe fuego (¿fuego un dragón de arena?) estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Gaara.

\- Si no tienes nada que decir… -comenzó a decir el pelirrojo empezando a impacientarse.

\- Si yo..- trago saliva y empezó- Se lo que es estar solo – esas palabras llamaron la curiosidad por completo del pelirrojo aunque no lo demostró. – Yo nunca he tenido familia –continuó- cada día solía pasarme horas mirando a la gente de la calle a través de la ventana de mi casa o en un rincón de la calle. Pensando cómo sería tener una familia que me quisiera o amigos con los que poder jugar – estuvo a punto de empezar a llorar pero se secó las lágrimas y continuo con la sonrisa con la que había empezado.

\- _También esta solo_ – pensó Gaara sintiéndose identificado con lo que decía.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio escuchando lo que el rubio decía, cosa que sin saber por qué animo a Naruto. Y continuó.

\- Solía meterme en líos – dijo más animado – quería que la gente me prestara atención, que hablaran conmigo aunque fuera para reñirme, a sin por unos instantes no me sentía solo- acabó sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa.

Mientras Naruto iba explicando los dos chicos se hundían en una nube de pensamientos.

OO Naruto OO

 **Nube de Naruto**

Recordaba cuando tenía unos 6 años mirando atentamente a través de la ventana o en el balcón de su casa a la gente que pasaba o en algún punto de la calle mientras iba a alguna parte o estaba sentado en algún lugar.

También recordaba todas las travesuras que había echo y alguno de los aldeanos echándole la bronca o a el maestro Iruka enfadado arrastrándole a clase.

 **Nube de Gaara**

Al igual que Naruto recordaba mirar a la gente des de la azotea de algún edificio o des de su columpió favorito del parque. Miraba pasar a las familias tan felices con sus hijos y se pensaba que era la suya. También recordaba cada vez que había querido jugar con algún niño o ayudar a alguien y habían salido corriendo hacia sus casas.

OO Naruto OO

Entonces el mismo pensamiento que tubo Naruto cuando se topó con Gaara en el hospital se le paso por la cabeza.

-Este chico es igual… a mi. También está solo. Pero no, no puede ser si fuéramos iguales, por que el es tan feliz?, tan amable?, tan, tan….

-¡Aaaah!- exclamó agarrándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el ojiazul preocupado mientras se acercaba.

\- No te muevas – le advirtió mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina que hizo retroceder a Naruto.

\- Gaa.. – intentó decir Naruto.

\- ¡CALLATE! – gritó con rabia aunque sin saber por qué le dolió hacerlo – tu… no sabes nada, no sabes lo que es ser odiado por la gente que quieres, ¡por tu propia familia!.

\- Si que lo se – dijo el rubio con la mirada triste, dejando completamente sorprendido a Gaara que esta vez le costo mas ocultarlo- se lo que es que la gente te mire con odio, te desprecie y que te traten como si no fueras nada. – Recordaba las mirada de la gente de la villa, tan frías y vacías.

Gaara se sentía perdido como podía ser que habiendo pasado por lo mismo fueran tan diferentes. Pero lo que menos entendía es que ¿como podía defender a la gente de esa villa con todo lo que le habían echo pasar?, ¿por que no les odiaba?. Entonces sintió rabia, rabia hacia Naruto, rabia hacia toda esa gente que les habían echo daño, pero mas aun rabia hacia el mismo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentara no podía odiar al rubio, des del primer momento había tenido una sensación extraña hacia el, una sensación que nunca había tenido con nadie.

\- Dime – dijo con una voz completamente diferente la cual sorprendió a Naruto pero màs aun al propio Gaara. –¡ cómo es que tienes tantos amigos?

Naruto se quedó parado, nunca lo había pensado, tampoco le había importado.

Se quedó pensando un buen rato (en el que Gaara aguardo pacientemente) y al final dijo:

\- No fue fácil, hubo unos momentos en los que me preguntaba por que continuaba, si todo eso valía la pena, quería tirar la toalla por que pensaba que todo lo que hiciera seria inútil, que siempre estaría solo.- esto lo dijo en un triste susurro que le dolio a Gaara- Pero, seguí adelante gracias a la ayuda de algunas personas – entonces le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de su maestro Iruka, el viejo Hokage y hasta de Sasuke (este ultimo sin saber por que pero le hizo sonreír.) – Pude seguir adelante, no me rendí se podrían decir que fueron la luz que alumbró mi oscuridad.

\- ¿ _La luz que alumbro sus oscuridad_? – se pregunto Gaara intentando descifrar esas palabras. Estaba sumergido por completo en sus pensamientos.

\- Y aquí estoy – esto último lo dijo con una pequeña carcajada, que hizo estremecerse al pelirrojo que había vuelto al mundo real.

Des de luego ese chico era muy curioso.

\- Gaara

El chico se sorprendió al oír su nombre, levantó la cabeza (pues llevaba un rato mirando al suelo) y vio la mano tendida del rubio.

\- Si quieres, podemos ser amigos – dijo el rubio con una tierna sonrisa.

La mano de Gaara empezó a moverse por su cuenta y como si estuviera hipnotizada fue acercándose poco a poco a la del rubio.

!PUUUM¡ se oyó una pequeña explosión en el cielo la cual hizo que el rubio se girara automáticamente.

La explosión había sido de un pequeño cohete que había explotado sobre un edifício en la lejanía.

\- Un cohete? – se preguntó el rubio extrañado – pero si no es ninguna fiesta…

Entonces cayó en cuenta.

\- Claro !EL EXAMEN¡ – se sobresaltó se había olvidado por completo.

Entonces se acordó del pelirrojo y se volvió a girar

\- Gaa…- el chico ya no estaba.

Naruto se pusó un poco triste no sabia si lo que le había dicho le habia llegado, pero se recompuso enseguida.

Entonces se oyó otro cohete.

\- Bien no hay tiempo que perder, tengo que patearle el culo a ese Neji – se dijo en forma de autoanimo choco sus manos y se puso en marcha hacia la sede del examen. Algo en su interior le decía que sus palabras le habrian llegado al pelirojo y eso le hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa.

OO Naruto OO

\- Eres un chico muy extraño , Naruto Uzumaky – dijo el pelirrojo mientras observaba al rubio irse des de lo alto de un árbol cercano.

\- ¿Todavía estas aquí? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

\- Eres el enviado del sonido ¿no es asi? – dijo el pelirrojo al recién llegado.

\- Supongo que no abras olvidado el plan – dijo el peli plateado mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

\- TSK- dijo simplemente Gaara, ese chico no le inspiraba confianza, una persona que jugaba a dos bandos no era de fiar.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas tus hermanos te están esperando.

Gaara le lanzo una mirada fría a lo que el otro respondió con una sonrisa y sin decir nada mas desapareció en un tornado de arena.

\- Ese chico- dijo refiriéndose a Naruto mientras miraba en la dirección en la que se había ido – es capaz de llegar al corazón hasta de una persona tan fría como Gaara. A la larga podría traernos problemas. Sera mejo que informé a Orochimaru.

Y acto seguido desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

Que creéis que habría pasado si Naruto y Gaara hubieran hablado antes del examen?

Espero que os haya gustado.

Intentare seguir con los otros fics ahora que tengo vacaciones.

No os olvideis de comentar.


End file.
